


Naeleon Week 2020

by Just_Cheese_Fries



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: :D, Anesthesia, Angst, Bisexual Characters, Boba, Btw the movie they were watching was bohemian rhapsody, Cannon Complaint, Ch 1 spoilers, Confessions, Crushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fanfiction, Flowers, Fluff, Free day, Hospitals, IV Mentions, Just cute boyfriends doing cute boyfriend things, Leon and Sayaka are best friends, Leon has anxiety if you squint, M/M, Makoto has sensory processing disorder, Midterms, Naeleonweek2020, Panic Attacks, Parties, Please don’t leave, Rain, Rarepair, Sharing a Bed, Surgery, Taka did a good thing!, That was a joke - Freeform, and Leon got anxiety, but nonsexually, chatfic, cowboy emojis, first encounters, fluff and slight crack, haha just like me, im sorry, in the sixth chapter, its fucking Colder than a witches tit out there, last goodbye letters, mentions of a broken bone, oneshots book kinda, sad shit, sdr2 and thh characters are in the same class, sleeping fic, that tag was a joke, the one about Freddy Mercury, these are from my tumblr, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Cheese_Fries/pseuds/Just_Cheese_Fries
Summary: Yeah so this is a late compilation to naeleon week 2020 so you can read if you want idk. I also have brainrot and just want my boys to be happy :’)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura (implied), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (implied), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naeleon Week day 1 (confessions)

Makoto and Leon had been best friends since the start of their time at Hopes peak. They started talking to each other when they were placed in most of the same classes their first year.

It started when Leon tossed a note to Makoto’s desk, joking about something the teacher said that sounded weird out of context. At first, Makoto decided not to read it since he was in class, but as the kid next to him kept tossing more and more notes, he gave in.

Makoto read each note, each one making him smile without fail. He glanced back at the boy tossing them to him to give a chuckle, only to see who it was.

Before hopes peak, the lucky student had done some research on the other ultimates who were soon to be his classmates. He recognized that particular boy as the ultimate baseball star, Leon Kuwata.

Funny since he didn’t remember Leon’s hair being as scruffy as it was in his pictures.

Makoto was taken aback by this for a second, but responded with a small chuckle.

He took out a paper of his own from his notebook and a pen to respond to the other.

“Why are you throwing notes to me?” He folded the note neatly and slid it to the baseball player sitting across from him.

Leon noticed the neatly folded piece of loose-leaf paper slid over to his desk, and reached down to grab it.

He opened the response from the smaller boy who sat across from him and smiled a bit at it. He picked up his pencil and scribbled a response before attempting to replicate the neat folding of the note when it was passed to him before passing it back.

“Idk you seem nice”

Makoto saw the response, and tried to resist smiling ear to ear. Someone cool and popular like Leon wanted to make conversation with someone as basic as him? He stared at the note feeling his face heat up, before picking up his pen to send a message back to him.

They continued their chat throughout the class introduction, agreeing to meet up at lunch. They had been best friends ever since.

Now it was December. The two had been best friends for 3 months now. They were each others confidants, as well as best friends. Leon sometimes jokingly called Makoto his soulmate, since they understand each other so well.

But that statement was more than just a joke to Leon. He started to notice he was growing feelings for the brunette. Feelings way more intense than he’s felt for any other girl he’s ever met.

He could try and deceive himself, say it’s just what a true friendship is. But at the bottom of his heart he knew he had it bad for Makoto.

Midterm season drew close, which had everyone stressed and dreading the exams.

While Leon could usually care less, Makoto really wanted him to do well. So for him, Leon studied for the midterms. While it wasn’t too much, he still wanted to make Makoto happy.

The two even studied together in their dorms and in the library. Leon still got distracted a lot, but he was actually putting in effort. That made Makoto really happy. And afterwards, they’d walk off school campus to the coffee shop down the street and hang out.

Exam day came, and just walking into the exam hall, it was easy to tell everyone was stressed, tired, anxious, or all of the above. It was freezing outside. Snow was falling at quick speeds in high winds. Some people brought blankets or extra jackets into school. Others huddled into themselves or simply ignored the cold. Nonetheless, it was frigid indoors and out.

Makoto sat down in his assigned desk and took out his phone for them to collect, in order to ensure nobody cheats or gets distracted.

The desks were placed 4 by 4 rows, and students were sat in alphabetical order of their last names.

Aoi sat in the very front of the first row of desks. Behind her was Junko, who sat in front of Chihiro. In the back of the first row was Hiro, and in the front of the second was Mukuro, Junko’s twin sister. Sitting behind her was Kiyotaka, who appeared to be the only person who didn’t look like a zombie. Actually, he seemed quite eager to receive the first exam paper. Behind him sat kirigiri, who would be the runner up in The Who-Looks-The-Least-Lifeless challenge. She kept her calm and quiet nature constant, but appeared slightly tired nonetheless. In the very back of the row was Toko, who was too busy reading something to be paying attention to the cold. In the front of the third row was leon, who, unlike the two diagonal from him, looked like he was going to fall asleep any second now. Behind him was Celeste, who sat in front of sayaka, who was wearing a fuzzy looking hoodie with bear ears at the hood. She definitely looked comfortable. Makoto sat behind the three, and he looked exhausted. He brought a blanket into the exam hall and was wrapped in it, still shivering a little in the cold. At the front of the fourth row was Sakura. She appeared a little tired, which was odd, but not as odd as it would be in the situation they were in. Behind her sat Mondo, who had huddled himself into his jacket, and was trying to hide it. Togami and yamada sat in the two chairs behind him. Both, like toko, seemed too invested in a book to care about their surroundings or the cold.

Jin kirigiri came to the front of the exam hall designated for class 77B and loudly clearing his throat to silence the low chatter, turning the room silent.

From the corner of his eye, Makoto could see kyoko furrowing her eyebrows a little bit at her father. She mentioned once that he often overworked her to the point he refused to let her see her mother as she was on her death bed. The two had rocky relations ever since.

The headmaster began stating the exam rules and expectations, which, very little people paid much attention to.

“Please power off anyelectronic devices and place them on your desk so I can come around and collect them. You will get them back as you leave the exam hall when you’re dismissed.”

School bags and satchels could be heard unzipping almost in unison at that statement. Soon, phones and laptops were placed at the corner of nearly every desk, soon to be confiscated and replaced with a thick packet of papers and a #2 pencil. With that, the exam started.

It was like that every day of that week, leading up to Friday. Every day it snowed buckets, and every day people came into the exam hall cold and tired, and every day they took a midterm exam.

Friday afternoon. Makoto was one of the last ones in the exam hall, finishing his last part of the midterm. The only other people with him were hiro, leon, and mondo.

despite there being no windows in the gymnasium, Makoto could hear the snowstorm picking up.

“I hope everyone’s ok” 

He finally got to the last question. To his delight, it was a question on a topic he was really familiar with.

With eagerness, he aced the last question and got up from the desk, walking to the front table to turn in the finished exam.

Finally. His exams were done. He was so tired, physically and mentally. Finally. He’d be able to take a rest.

Makoto drowsily walked back to his dorm and flopped down on the bed.

He tried to nap, but he couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing. A lot of things were fuzzed together and racing thorough his head. He was stressed, tired, overwhelmed, and worn out.

But, there was one thing that remained constant on his mind. Leon. He’d recently been having dreams about him quite frequently. Dreams where he asks him out and he says yes. But he always wakes up from them knowing that will never happen. It was pretty clear to him that he had a crush on the redhead. But he never had the guts to say anything. But for whatever reason, he wanted to be close to him more than anything in the world.

But he was too tired.

He stayed in his dorm, gazing blankly at the ceiling; occasionally glancing at his window to watch the snow storm. It was pretty bad outside. Close to blizzard speeds, quite frankly.

He checked his phone to make sure the weather would be clear enough to get home Sunday when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and shuffled towards the door to open it, feeling a wave of cold corse down his body as his feet touched the floor. He turned the doorknob and opened it to be greeted by Leon standing in the doorway, looking excited about something.

“You’ll never believe this, but when I got my phone back, I checked my notifications and saw I got a B on my first two exams! Isn’t that awesome?” 

Makoto could feel himself beam ear to ear, pulling his friend into a tight hug. His entire body coursed with pride. He’d seen how hard he was working and it paid off.

Leon hugged back almost instantly squeezing the other out of pure excitement. Both boys were smiling ear to ear.

“Leon that’s amazing!” 

“I know right?” Leon paused briefly. “Shit man it’s cold in here. Wanna come to my dorm? It’s a bit warmer in there”

Makoto thought for a brief minute. He was really tired— mentally and physically. But on the other hand he really wanted to spend time with Leon before winter break. “Sure”

Makoto picked up his phone and weighted blanket and fallowed him to his dorm, trudging a little. They made it to the Leon’s room and both sat down. “Those exams were exhausting, huh?”

“Yeah” Makoto let out a sigh of exhaustion.

“I dunno about you but I’m exhausted. I’m gonna-“ but just as Leon was about to finish his sentence, the lights to the dorm room went out.

“Shit was that the power?” Leon muttered. The entirety of the dorm building appeared significantly darker, and the tv that was on in the background of the dorm had completely shut down. In addition, the winds from the ongoing snowstorm had seemed to have picked up over the past few minutes.

“Yeah, pretty sure. ” 

“Damn” he paused. “Wait, that kills the heater too, right?”

“Oh god,” Both were now beginning to panic.

“Well shit! Smart move bringing that blanket, man. But damn that isn’t good”

“Well, maybe we could have a sleepover” Makoto stated optimistically.

Leon turned his head towards him in curiosity. Makoto could tell that was kind of spontaneous, especially to someone who wasn’t komaru.

“Well, when I was younger and we’d lose power, komaru and I would always stay in the other’s room and have little ‘sleepovers’ where we’d stay in each others rooms and build pillow forts. We don’t have to do any of that but maybe we could just talk?” He added.

Leon thought for a second. He wasn’t used to friends wanting to spend that much time with him. Heck, he wasn’t even used to people he’d dated wanting to spend that much time with him.

“Yeah sure!” 

Makoto’s face visibly lit up.

The two stayed up a few hours playing uno and other sleepover games and wearing those soft hoodies you never want to take off and are super comfy.

Before bed, they both snuck down to the kitchen where sayaka, mukuro, and kirigiri were all talking and holding lanterns.

“Oh, hi guys!” 

“Oh, hello Makoto,” kirigiri stated calmly. “Need anything?”

“Nope. Just getting some cocoa.” 

“Wait Sayaka, weren’t you going home today?” Leon asked his friend.

“Mom couldn’t drive in the weather. She’s probably gonna come pick me up tomorrow, or at least when the storm calms.” 

“Cool. Stay safe then!” 

They made themselves some cocoa and headed back upstairs to the dorms, where the awkward question of sleeping situation came up. Being as the beds in the dorms are somewhat small, they’d either have to smush together and share, or one would take the floor. While both secretly kind of wanted to lay together on the bed and share body heat, Makoto decided to sleep on the floor.

Makoto took his blanket and an extra pillow from the bed and laid down.

“If you Need anything, I’m here, ok?” Leon offered, soon turning off the lantern that illuminated the room.

“Alright then. Night, Kuwata!” 

“Night”

Soon, it was midnight. still no luck with the power, and the temperature had only dropped more. The winds were still strong outside, and snow was piling up. On top of that, Makoto was tossing and turning in his sleep, letting out slightly distressed mutters. He curled up into his blanket more to preserve body heat, but was still undoubtedly cold.

Leon is a light sleeper. The slightest changes can wake him up, so hearing the constant shifting and shaking was enough to begin to wake him up.

Eventually, he couldn’t fall back asleep anymore. The constant disturbance was enough to shake him awake, and once he realized the source of the noise, he became worried.

He glanced down at Makoto shifting anxiously in his sleep, letting out almost inaudible whimpers.

Leon contemplated waking him up, but he didn’t want to be overbearing or annoying. He didn’t want to lose this friend. But his worries got the best of him and he gently shook Makoto awake.

Upon waking him up, Leon was met with a pair of drowsy eyes looking up at him.

“Hey, you ok? Sorry for waking you man, just saw you shifting a lot. Wanted to make sure you’re doing alright.” Leon said placing a hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto looked up at him wordlessly before throwing himself into a hug with him.

Leon was taken aback by this. He clearly did not expect that.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Leon, but I can’t take this anymore! I like you! I like you in a way that’s more than I would like a friend! I’m in love with you, Kuwata! I’m sorry I couldn’t take the dreams and the falling and the embarrassment I couldn’t take it! I’m sorry for being so selfish, but I like you...” Makoto then gasped, slapping two hands over his mouth. He certainly did NOT mean to blurt that out. Tears started forming in his eyes; purely out of anxiety. Did he really just say that?

Leon stared at him for a moment, completely shocked. But then, he didn’t yell. He didn't leave. He didn’t even tell him he didn’t feel the same way. But no. Instead, he pulled Makoto even closer to him, tightening their hug.

“So I’m not weird, huh?” Leon said somewhat under his breath.

“What do you mean?”

“Look man, I like you too. I don’t know if it’s weird or not, but yeah. Just Never thought you’d like someone like me,” Leon said resting his chin on Makoto’s head.

“You mean it?”

“Wouldn’t lie to ya, man. ‘Course I mean it!”

There was a silence. But not an uncomfortable one. It was actually quite pleasant. The two held each other silently, enjoying the other’s company and warmth.

“Well, if it’s not too quick, would ya wanna come sleep in the bed with me? Floors gotta be cold,” Leon said breaking the silence.

Makoto’s face flushed. But he wasn’t going to say no. He could really use that right now.

“Sure.”

They climbed into the bed together. Makoto dragged his weighted blanket along with them, and Leon pulled it over the two for warmth.

He pulled Makoto into his arms and rested his head upon the other’s. Makoto promptly returned the embrace, holding his new lover tightly and intertwining their fingers.

This was nice. It felt warm. It felt safe. It felt ok. They love each other so much. It felt nice to finally be able to channel that onto the other.

Barely 5 minutes had passed and Makoto could hear soft snoring coming from the other. This was a calming sound that he could get used to. He could feel himself falling asleep soon after.

By around 6 in the morning, the power for the school came back on. It was warmer now. But that didn’t disturb the two. This was the closure they both needed.


	2. Day 2 (rain)

It was just another afternoon summer downpour. These were pretty common. But it still sucks when you wanted to go somewhere. That was the case for Makoto and Leon. They were planning to meet some friends in the park, but had to cancel because of the weather. So here they were, bored and staring at their windows waiting for something to happen.

“Another one,” Makoto said, practically slouching against the window in boredom. He and Leon decided to try and pass time by counting the cars that drove by. Since the rain was so heavy, barely anyone was driving. But still, a few people were out and about regardless.

“You’re still counting?” Leon had lost interest by now. 

“Yeah. Got bored already?” Makoto turned his head to face his boyfriend sitting next to him, but mostly paying attention to his phone.

“I’m surprised you haven’t,” Leon said putting his phone down.

“Well there’s nothing better to do.” 

“True.”

“I mean unless you wanna watch some Hulu or something,” Makoto trailed off.

“Wouldn’t mind, actually” Leon glanced to the side, slightly smiling in amusement. Never in a million years would he have seen himself 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 agreeing to binge some cheesy chick-flick but then again, he was bored out of his skull to the point he was desperate for anything to keep his mind occupied.

“Anything in mind then?”

“Nah. Whatever looks interesting, I guess.”

A particularly loud boom of thunder came from outside, causing both of them to jump.

“Could we maybe watch it somewhere away from windows? That was loud.” Makoto still seemed shaken up from the loud noise.

“Our room ok?” 

Makoto nodded and walked over to their room to wait.

Leon fallowed into their bedroom shortly after, laptop in hand and the Hulu Home Screen pulled up. Makoto’s face lit up a bit in excitement.

He sat down on the bed next to Makoto, pulling him into his lap.

Makoto picked up the laptop and started scrolling through movies and shows until he found a movie that looked interesting.

”bohemian rhapsody sound good?”

“Worth a shot,” Leon wrapped his arms around Makoto.

They shifted a bit until they were comfortable. Makoto was still in his lap, and Leon still had his arms around him, but they were leaned into each other more.

The laptop was set just in front of them so that both of them could see the movie playing on it.

Even though the day had not gone the way they would have wanted it to, it was still nice sitting in bed watching a movie, cuddling with the relaxing sound of rain in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the movie they watched was “bohemian rhapsody” you know
> 
> That one about Freddy Mercury? 
> 
> It’s pretty good


	3. Naeleon week Day 3 (chatfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be based on chats I have with my gf

𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐨𝐭𝐨 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞

Makoto: Hey Leon! I just got out of class! How was your show?

𝐋𝐞𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞

Leon: Went well

Leon: sorry it took a hot minute to reply there

Leon: There was some holdup on the way back to the hotel😅

Makoto: It's ok! Anything fun happen?

Leon: Yeah I found these cute stuffed animals at the gift shop

Leon: I got you one

Makoto: nsjsnazksnzkamznznxhxnsnz

Makoto: thank you so much you didn't have to get me anything 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Leon: well I can't just NOT get a gift for my amazing boyfriend

Leon: especially when you find something almost as cute as him

Makoto: That was smooth af what-

Leon: 😎

Makoto: at least you're sending something other than that cowboy emoji

Leon: 🤠🤠🤠  
Makoto: oh god

Makoto: They're back

Leon: 😎🤠

Makoto: I love how fast this went from wholesome to chaotic

Leon: You're not wrong-

Leon: TFW you're dating your best friend of 3 years

Makoto: (◡‿◡✿)

Leon: You and your black market supply of emoticons istg

Makoto: lol

Makoto: anyway, how's Tokyo?

Leon: it's pretty cool

Leon: would be even better if you were with me tho

Leon: I miss you

Makoto: god I miss you too

Makoto: can't wait to see you Sunday

Leon: same

Leon: ;_;

Makoto: but on the bright side, I'm so glad I get to talk to you ★~(⌒_⌒ ✿)

Leon: me too 💗

Makoto: how many more tours are you going on after this for the year?

Leon: 3 more I think

Leon: but it's ok! I'll have the months of november and December off

Leon: and Ill still be here for you when you get lonely 💗💗

Makoto: I'm not too worried about missing you. I just wanna make sure you're not too stressed out

Leon: I'll be fine. I think the worst part of this is not getting to cuddle you at night. Pillows aren't half as warm or snuggly

Leon: plus, they're horrible conversionalists

Makoto: wait you had a conversation with a pillow-

Leon: I got lonely ok?

Makoto: it's ok its ok dw I'm playing

Leon: ikik

Makoto: Thanks btw

Leon: for what?

Makoto: I was having a pretty crappy day

Makoto: talking to you made my day

Leon: What happened?

Leon: istg if someone Hurt you i will have mondo beat the shit outta them

Makoto: Leon no-

Leon: Leon Yes 😎

Makoto: but dw nobody is being mean

Leon: they better not be

Leon: ok but fr what happened

Makoto: just tired

Makoto: the school is giving ungodly amounts of work

Leon: any amount of work is ungodly tbh

Makoto: fr

Leon: fr fr

Leon: you should take a nap

Leon: those usually help

Leon: or at least take some time for yourself

Makoto: I could use a nap tbh.

Leon: go take nap

Makoto: ok

Makoto: ttyl 💞❤️💕💗💗❤️💞💝✨💞✨💝💞❤️✨💗💕💞

Leon: ttyl 💗


	4. Naeleon week day 4 (ingame)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight guys and gals and non binary pals grab your tissues cause it’s time for the angst 
> 
> (Yes this made me sad too)

He didn’t know how he got in this situation. Well, he knew, but at the same time he didn’t.

Leon stood there in front of the dead body of his classmate. A classmate whose life he had taken out of pure anxiety. But a life he deeply regretted taking nonetheless.

His entire body was shaking. Did he really just do that?? This has to be some twisted dream! Right?

Leon could feel his breathing pick up as he bolted out of the bathroom. He didn’t know where he was going or what he was doing or meant to do.

He went into his room and locked the door.

“Oh my god” he muttered under his breath still in shock at what had just happened.

He needed to destroy any of the evidence first. That was the first order of business.

At this point, Leon’s anxiety was so high he couldn’t think. Everything that night started to blur together in a frightening haze. So much so that burning his bloodstained jacket, he didn’t even notice the piece that had fallen. The piece that would lead everyone in his direction and ultimately get him killed

But he was too panicked.

Finally, Leon made it back to his dorm safe and sound. He flopped down onto his bed and took a second to catch his breath. Only then was he somewhat able to make some sense of what happened that night.

He killed Sayaka after she jumped at him with a knife out of nowhere. How could he forget? He cleaned the scene of any hints leading in his direction and made a run for it. But even still, his plan was flawed. And as much as he wanted to trust that he’d be safe, deep down he knew. He’s going to be executed.

Killed without getting to listen to music again. Killed without seeing his mom and cousin. Killed without getting to come out as bi. Killed without getting to go through on that music career he strived for. Killed before he got the chance to build up the guts to confess to Makoto. Killed without ever getting to hold his hand or lay with him on a cold day. He would be gone without a second thought.

Tears started to well in his eyes. What about Makoto? He was gonna leave him all alone! They wouldn’t be able to hang out any more. All their chats, all the memories, gone. He would have to leave the one person in the school he cared for the most.

He couldn’t just leave him alone. Not in this fucked up killing game. But he had to. No matter how much he could try to deny it, Leon would have to die and leave Makoto behind.

He was determined to leave him with something so he wouldn’t feel as alone. There was so much he still wanted to tell him. He had promised him they’d get out together and play baseball. He was really looking forward to that.

He looked around the room for something to give him and found a paper and pen. He’d leave him a final note before dies. Just so Makoto knows he’s not alone.

He got out the paper and pencil and started writing.

“Dear Makoto,

Hey man. It’s Leon. I’m probably not going to be with you much longer. I’m so sorry man.

By the time you’re reading this, I’ll probably have been executed by now.

But please don’t feel bad. It’s not your fault. It’s mine.

I’m so sorry dude. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave you alone. But in order for you to stay alive, I’ll have to die.

I’ve heard of paranormal activity and while I don’t really buy into that, if that’s the case, I’m not leaving your side then.

I’m sorry man. Maybe in another life.

Thank you for being my friend. I love you.

-Leon”

He neatly folded the note and placed it in the pocket of his jacket and went to bed

Leon never ended up getting to give the note to Makoto.

He was too panicked at his trial that he was going to die. The note he wrote to the person he loved was forgotten in his mind.

Leon was executed just after. It was brutal and painful.

He was dead.

But, the note had fallen out of his pocket as he was being dragged away. As the class was walking back from the execution, Taka had spotted a piece of paper folded on the ground.

He picked it up and brushed off the dirt.

“Has anyone lost a paper?” He asked holding Leon’s note up. Nobody spoke. He went silent as well, still in shock at what had happened. To be fair, so was the entire class. He went quiet again.

It wasn’t until later that evening when Taka had checked the note for a name or handwriting.

This wouldn’t have been his first resort since he was not one to snoop into someone’s business, but maybe it was important to someone.

When he checked the letter, he was slightly suprised. He was expecting maybe a drawing or some homework, but what he wasn’t expecting was for it to be from one of their recently deceased classmates.

While he didn’t read the whole letter since he didn’t want to invade anyone’s privacy, he wanted to make sure the letter got into the hands of the intended recipient.

Makoto was sitting in his room, still messed up about earlier. He had just watched his best friend get dragged away and brutally killed. Naturally, he’d be a little freaked out.

A firm knock could be heard at the door.

“Come in” Makoto said, sounding tired.

The door opened and Taka had walked in.

”I found this note addressed to you” Taka said handing the note to Makoto.

Makoto looked at it for a second, confused. But he thanked him.

Taka nodded in response and walked out of the room closing the door.

Makoto opened the note and started reading.

Immediately upon reading the first sentence, he could feel himself tear up.

Makoto read the note over and over again, feeling tears welling up in his eyes but a smile on his face.

He wasn’t smiling because his friend was dead, but because it was like getting to talk to him one last time.

He held the note carefully to his chest almost as if Leon’s spirit was somehow in it.

“goodbye, Leon. I love you too”


	5. Naeleon Week Day 5 (flowers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. Here’s some fluff to make up for last chapter. TW for medical procedures (not graphic dw) and mentions of a broken bone

“Just breathe Leon it’s going to be ok”

“What? You expect me to be calm before literally being minutes away from being cut open?” From his tone, it was easy to tell that Leon was panicked.

“sweetie, you’re going to be fine. Your arm is going to feel much better after this, ok?”

Leon had broken his wrist at a baseball game about a week ago. After getting it checked out, the doctor concluded he would need surgery for the bone to fully heal.

This idea did not sit well with him in the slightest.

Though he would never say it, he was deadly terrified of any kind of medical procedure. Even though he never has directly told anyone, his reaction to them said enough. 

Every time he went in for one he would boarder on anxiety attacks. Makoto noticed this when he went in to get his wisdom teeth pulled, and started going with him from then on.

A nurse came into the waiting room and called Leon into the hospital room. Immediately, his mood went from defiant and angry to visibly anxious and small. He gripped Makoto’s hand with the hand not connected to his broken arm.

“Sit down right over here for me we’ll be with you in a second” the nurse told him as they entered the room.

Leon sat down on the hospital bed and began fidgeting anxiously with his arm brace.

“Nervous?”

“What? Me? No!” Leon quickly replied defensively.

He paused.

“do you want me to hold your hand?” Makoto offered.

Leon quickly nodded, holding his boyfriend’s hand tightly.

Makoto could feel the other’s hand shaking in his. It was clear he was nervous.

“It’s gonna be ok. You’re strong. I know you can do this,” Makoto brushed his thumb over the top of Leon’s hand in an attempt to comfort him.

“Thanks,” Leon glanced to the side.

A door opened, and three nurses entered. One of them, they both recognized as one of their upperclassmen, Mikan, who was likely interning here for her talent as the ultimate nurse.

“Hi, how are we doing?” One of the nurses said, rather upbeat.

Leon shrunk into the hospital bed he was sitting in, anxious about starting, but still held onto Makoto’s hand.

“This is dumb,” He grumbled quietly.

“W-Well i-in order for your- ... -for your arm t-to fully h-heal, y-you n-need to get the s-surgery. S-So it’s not d-dumb,” Mikan, the other nurse replied.

“He’s a bit anxious,”

“No I’m not!”

“Don’t be scared! You won’t even know it’s happening,” one of the nurses reassured.

“Chill, I’m not scared. Just think this is Stupid. That’s all,”

”C-Could you lay d-down?” Mikan asked.

Leon noticeably tensed.

“We’re not s-starting y-yet. W-We’re m-moving you to the pre-op room, but we’re j-just gonna check y-your vitals, ok?” The nurses moved over to raise the small protective bars on the side of the bed.

Two of them moved the bed into the operating room while Makoto walked beside the bed, making small-talk to a very anxious Leon, who, at this point had given up on trying not to seem nervous.

The third nurse stayed behind to sort out medications for the procedure.

It was a rush of taking blood pressure and temperature and other miscellaneous vital checks, but after a few minutes, an IV bag was brought up to the hospital bed.

Seeing that caused both Leon and Makoto to panic a little. Especially Leon.

Since he was a kid he hated those things. Plus, it meant they were starting.

Makoto was nervous because once Leon was under the anesthesia and asleep, he would have to leave his side until the procedure was done. He didn’t want to leave him though. He’d feel awful. Especially with how anxious he was about everything.

Makoto grabbed onto Leon’s hand to try and keep him calm.

But, judging by Leon’s death grip, he was nowhere near that.

“This is the anesthesia. It may take a second to work, but once it does, you’ll be completely asleep so you don’t feel any part of the surgery,” the nurse explained.

“And it goes in through an IV?” Leon’s tone alone was enough to tell he wasn’t just nervous being faced with the inevitability that he would go under surgery. He was terrified.

“Yep!”

“I’m gonna need you to put your arm down, please,” The nurse requested.

hesitantly, Makoto and Leon let go of each other’s hands, causing the anxiety to rise in both of them almost immediately.

The needle went into his arm, causing Leon to hiss in discomfort.

“Now, we’re gonna need you to count back from 10 for us.”

Makoto rested his hand on Leon’s good shoulder that wasn’t connected to his broken arm.

“T-Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven.. S..iix, ..fffi..” And with that, Leon was asleep, and Makoto was ushered out of the room to allow the operation to begin.

Makoto sat in the waiting room, anxiously scrolling through his notifications. He already was kind of worried. He didn’t want his boyfriend to wake up in any pain, or even be in any pain to that matter.

He got bored of looking at nothing, and began to get hungry.

He knew the hospital had a gift shop, so maybe he could go find himself something to eat and something nice he could get Leon while he was waiting.

Makoto got up from his seat and went to go find it.

“Excuse me, could you point me to the gift shop, please?” Makoto asked the man at the front desk.

“Yeah. It’s downstairs on the first floor. It’s labeled. You shouldn’t have a hard time finding it,” the man replied.

“Thank you.”

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the “1” button, which led to the first floor of the hospital.

The doors closed and the elevator began moving downwards.

With a “ding” the elevator reached the first floor.

Makoto walked out and started looking around for the gift shop.

A small indoor store labeled “gift shop” stood out.

That must be it.

Makoto entered the store.

The inside looked just like what you’d expect of a hospital gift shop.

It was filled with racks and racks of stuffed animals, “get-well-soon” cards, shirts, flowers, balloons, small candies and snacks, and a few other small objects.

Makoto walked around to find something to snack on and something for Leon.

The first thing that caught his eyes were the flower bouquets.

There was a large variety of flowers to choose from, but since he knew Leon likes the smell of lavender, he chose the lavender bouquet.

He looked around the store for some more nice things for his boyfriend after he wakes up.

The next thing that caught his eye was the rack of cards. He looked around at the “get-well-soon” to try and find something cute or funny.

He settled on a cute card with a corgi on the cover of it.

Makoto browsed the rest of the shop for anything else, and remembered he was hungry.

He browsed the shelf containing small snacks and found a row of stuffed bears holding a small jar of chocolates.

He had to get Leon one. They were just too cute. And, the chocolates would be good for the mood.

Makoto picked one up and put it with the rest of the gifts, and grabbed himself a bag of takis before moving to the checkout.

He checked out and returned back to his seat in the waiting room. Only about 15 minutes had passed, so it was back to the anxious boredom of scrolling through useless notifications and occasionally playing games that he had trouble focusing on.

But at least he had something to eat.

The minutes felt like hours, hours like days. Finally, after two anxious hours, a nurse came into the waiting room.

“Makoto?” A nurse called.

“That’s me.” He got up from his seat and fallowed the nurse somewhat eagerly with gifts in hand.

The nurse opened the door to the recovery room and walked him in.

“He may be a little loopy since he just woke up,” the nurse explained.

“Ok. Thank you so much!”

He walked into the recovery room and saw Leon in the bed, just barely awake.

“Hey Leon.”

Leon turned his head towards Makoto. “Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?” Makoto softened his voice so he doesn’t overwhelm Leon.

“nah,” Leon replied, still only half awake.

“I’m Makoto, remember?” Leon had already fallen asleep again. This didn’t last long. He woke up again after a minute.

“Hey” Leon said still sounding dazed from the anesthesia.

“Hi Leon.”

Leon swiftly turned his head to him in surprise. “Wait how d’you know m’name?”

Makoto chucked in response.

“How?” Leon asked again.

“You told me.”

Leon looked at him confused.

“wwwhen?”

“Five years ago.”

Leon paused for a second, but seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say. “Hey koto.”

“hmm?”

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve evrseen.”

This took Makoto by surprise. He could feel a blush spread across his face.“Thank you!”

“you’re sweet and perfect and cute and amazing and beautiful,” Leon started to ramble, sounding no less dazed than when Makoto had first came in to visit him.

“Well, I think YOU’RE the most beautiful person that I’ve ever seen,” Makoto replied, still blushing.

Leon paused. “Nah, syou.”

Makoto chuckled. “If you say so.”

“Yeah I’m sure.”

There was a brief silence.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Leon questioned.

Makoto shook his head.

“You got a boyfriend?”

Makoto nodded his head. Leon looked slightly disappointed.

“Who s’it?”

“It’s you, Leon.” A smile grew on Makoto’s face.

Leon’s eyes widened.

“How???” He asked. “How’d I get such a cute guy?”

Makoto chuckled fondly.

“I asked myself the same thing when you asked me out.” Makoto smiled fondly when remembering that day.

“No way...”

Tho two continued chatting until Leon finally was able to fully wake up. That was when a doctor came in to discharge him.

The few papers given were filled out and Leon was discharged.

They returned to the car and began to drive back home.

“Oh, I got you some stuff from the gift shop,” Makoto told Leon, who was in the back seat with a blanket he’d brought from home

“you did?” Leon could feel himself beginning to smile.

“Mhm!”

“You really didn’t have to do that, man.”

“I know. I just felt really bad when you got so anxious back there.”

“Don’t remind me,” Leon grumbled, embarrassed.

“Sorry. I won’t judge, though!”

A small smile grew on Leon’s face. “Thanks.”

The car pulled into the driveway and both got out. Before the surgery, they’d agreed to have Leon stay at Makoto’s house the rest of the day. Leon didn’t exactly have the best relationship with his dad and being around him wouldn’t be the best thing right after the stress of surgery.

“Do you wanna go take a rest?” Makoto could tell Leon was tired, seeing as he was on the verge of falling asleep in the back of the car.

“That would be nice,” Leon replied with a yawn.

“You can go lay down in my room. And I’ll bring you those gifts I got you earlier,” Makoto offered.

Leon nodded his head, and tightly hugged Makoto with his good arm. “What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?”

He let go and walked himself to bed. Makoto came in soon after with a bouquet of lavender, a small stuffed bear with chocolates, and a card.

Leon could feel himself smile from the kind gesture. “You didn’t have to do all this man.” Leon was already red in the face.

“I know.” Makoto sat down on the bed. “But I wanted to.”

He handed him the lavenders first, which made his face light up.

“These are so pretty. Thank you so much dude!”

Makoto smiled in response and then handed him the bear and card. Both gifts were very Makoto gifts to give, and that was what made Leon so happy. That they were clearly given by Makoto.

“I love these so much. Thanks dude.”

Makoto was beaming at this point.

“I was about to lay down. Wouldja wanna join me?” Leon asked.

“I’d love to.”

They both laid down and pulled the covers over them.

“Here wait. The doctor said it would be good to elevate your arm. Would you like a pillow for that?” Makoto offered.

“Sure. Thanks so much dude. Really.”

Leon slipped his arm out of the sling and put it on the pillow.

He pulled Makoto to his chest with his good arm and holding him firmly, placing the occasional kiss on his forehead.

“Hey,” Leon said, beginning to feel himself fall asleep. “Hmm?”

“You know, I love you so much. You really mean the world to me man,” Leon pressed his face gently against the other’s.

“You too.” Makoto wrapped both of his arms around the other, pulling him into a tight hold. He still kept his broken arm in mind and was extremely careful with any area around it, making sure he applied minimal pressure to the area.

“I love you, man.”

“Love you too”

And with that, soft snores could be heard coming from Leon, and Makoto fallowed soon after.

Before they knew it, they were both asleep in the other’s arms.


	6. Naeleon week Day 6 (first encounter)

High school parties were always... memorable... to say the least.

Yeah, it’s always fun to chat with friends, eat food, dance, make friends, hear really loud music as everyone shouts with no chill, the whole shebang.

They’re a lot of fun! A lot of fun for people who don’t suffer from sensory processing disorder, ADHD, anxiety or ASD, at least.

One Friday, Ibuki decided to host a huge party at her place while her parents were out of town for the weekend. The entire class was invited, and most of it attended.

Leon was among them. He really enjoyed parties, or at least that’s what he told everyone.

Frankly, they were a little loud for his liking, but that wasn’t something people needed to know about.

But he went.

Leon spent most of the party chatting with ibuki, mondo, and souda.

Eventually, his little group had dispersed to doing other things, and Leon was left alone in a crowd of loud people, many of which likely drunk and/or high.

Too many people bumping into him and yelling and—

Oh god it’s too loud.

He excused himself to one of the guest rooms that was left unlocked and sat himself down behind the bed.

That was close.

Just 5 minutes. He should be fine by then.

But just then he could hear someone whimpering. They sounded anxious.

He didn’t want anyone to know he was in there hiding, but at the same time, he felt sympathetic towards that person.

That sympathy got the better of him and he stood up to investigate the source of the crying.

Leon noticed a short brunette boy who appeared to be close to his age crouched down behind a dresser with his knees pressed to his chest.

That was the source of the crying.

Leon slowly approached him.

“Hey, you ok?” He asked, softening his voice .

The boy looked up at him and replied.

“I-It’s really loud. The party is really loud,” he sniffled. “Everyone’s yelling and bumping each other and screaming and—“

“Hey hey hey calm down. Deep breaths. You’re ok,” Leon said, placing his hand on the other person’s shoulder. “You’re hyperventilating. Would you like some water?”

The boy nodded.

“Alright. Don’t go anywhere, ok?”

The boy nodded.

“O-Ok”

Leon got back up and walked out the room and to the beverage table.

He grabbed a water from the ice chest and swiftly returned to the anxious stranger in the guest room.

“Got your water,” Leon said walking back into the room.

The boy from earlier glanced up, loosening his grip on his sleeves.

He sat back down next to the boy and handed him the cold water, and sat there awkwardly.

The brunette stranger opened the water bottle, or, tried to. His hands were shaking, causing him to struggle.

“Need help with that?” Leon offered, holding out his hand.

The boy nodded and handed him the water bottle, which Leon opened without much struggle.

“There you are,” he said handing the bottle back to the other boy.

“Thanks,” he replied, taking a large sip of the water.

“Thirsty?” Leon asked, almost impressed at how quickly the other person was chugging the water down.

The brunette boy stopped and separated the bottle from his lips, fallowed by a sharp exhale. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“‘Course, man,” Leon replied. “Soo you got a name or something?”

The stranger chuckled. “Of course I have a name, silly. My names Makoto,” the boy, Makoto, replied.

“Makoto, huh?” Leon asked.

“Yeah.”

“So, how ya feelin, Makoto?” Leon asked.

“Still,,, kinda anxious,, if I’m being honest,” Makoto replied.

“Whose your ride? Ya got a ride?” Leon asked.

“Usually my parents come pick me up, but they don’t get off work until ten,” Makoto replied.

“What time is it?” Leon mumbled under his breath, looking at the time on his phone. 8:39 PM. “So they won’t be back for another 2 hours. How do you usually home with on Fridays?” He asked.

“Usually I get a ride from Hiro, but he already went home,” Makoto said, fidgeting with something on the ground anxiously.

“Gotcha. Well, how far is your house?” Leon asked.

“It’s about 2 miles or so from here, so I could walk home. Just get nervous when doing so,” Makoto said.

“You shouldn’t have to walk that far after an anxiety attack, dude. Trust me, I’ve tried. Isn’t fun,” Leon commented.

“Doesn’t sound that fun,” Makoto said in response.

“You know, I could walk you home if ya want,” Leon offered.

“You’d do that?” Makoto asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah. This party’s lame anyways. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and get ya home,” Leon said getting up.

“Real quick, could you tell me your name?” Makoto asked, getting up as well.

“Names Leon.”

“Nice to meet you Leon,” Makoto said with a slight smile.

“You too man,” he replied.

“Probably wanna cover your ears,” Leon said putting his hand on the doorknob.

Makoto complied, cupping both of his hands over his ears. The door opened, and within seconds, loud music, laughter, talking and bass could be heard flooding the room. That small quiet haven loud again like the majority of the house.

The two walked together out of the house and to the front yard, which still echoed the loud bass from the music inside.

Makoto took a large sigh of relief. The feeling of being away from all the noise was a huge weight of anxiety suddenly dropped.

“Alright, lemme just notify my friends I’m going home early, and we’ll be on our way, a’ight?” Leon said taking out his phone and typing something in.

The “sent” noise played, and he placed the device back in his pocket.

“Parents get home at 10?” Leon asked.

“Yeah,” Makoto replied, remembering to message his mom that he was able to get a ride back home.

“So we got about an hour or so to spare, so would ya like to grab something to eat?” Leon offered. “I got some extra money on me, so I could cover ya.”

“Sure! Anything you have in mind?” Makoto asked.

“There’s a boba place a block from here, if that sounds any good.”

“Sounds good,”


	7. Naeleon Week day 7 (free day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the last story for naeleon Week 2020. I had so much fun doing it and hope for naeleon week 2021! Anyways let’s kick it off with a favorite of mine

Clear, cold droplets of rain and ice could be heard as it splashed onto the ground, which was slightly frozen from the mix of the downpour and the cold front, which was moving in rapidly.

It was a chilly November evening, and a certain brown-haired boy by the name of Makoto had been walking back from a shitty day at school, and headed to his apartment, which he shared with his boyfriend, Leon.

Every step trudging him across the wet, cold sidewalk pricked the poor boy’s feet through his shoes and wet socks, sending chills up his exhausted body.

By the time he had arrived at the door of his apartment, his hair and clothes were already drenched, much to Makoto’s displeasure.

Letting out another shiver, Makoto fiddled slightly with his keys before placing one in the keyhole and turning it.

Almost instantly as the door flung open, Makoto felt the warm air from the apartment against his body, providing relief for the overwhelming cold he felt throughout his body.

At this time, Leon, who had gotten home an hour earlier, sat on their couch mindlessly scrolling through his phone — stress visible in his expression.

This mundane daze was immediately broken by the sound of the front door flinging open. Startled, Leon turned his head to see Makoto, soaking wet from the rain standing in the doorway.

Just by his facial expression, it was easy to tell Makoto was drained, and a little frustrated.

“Hey babe,” Leon greeted his boyfriend, still slightly taken aback from the sudden crash made by the door when it flung open.

Makoto didn’t even acknowledge him, but trudged straight to the kitchen after closing the front door, nearly as aggressively as it was opened.

Leon stared at him, visibly concerned, and a little surprised.

“Are.. you ok?” Leon hesitantly questioned, not wanting to add to Makoto’s pre-existing frustration.

Makoto paused, finally glancing up at him.

“Yeah I’m fine. Sorry,” he replied, his voice dull and brittle.

Leon got up to accompany him, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

But, just as he was going to join him in the kitchen, Makoto walked back to sit on the couch. Leon sat back down.

“How’d your day go?” Leon asked, already aware of the answer.

Makoto didn’t respond. He didn’t want to think about it. He flopped down onto the couch, burying his face into the cushions before letting out a muffled groan.

“That bad, eh?” He placed a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah,”

“You should change before you get sick. You’re probably feeezin’”

Makoto could feel his heart melt at this. Leon was so.. caring. This wasn’t a normal reaction from Makoto’s goofball boyfriend. But Makoto wasn’t complaining. He quite liked this side of Leon, actually.

“Yeah. Lemme go do that.”

When Makoto came back out in some dry clothes, he could see Leon walking towards his room.

Leon noticed Makoto walking back from the laundry room when he was struck with an idea.

“Better?” He asked, wanting to first check in on the well-being of his companion once more.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Makoto replied drowsily.

“Y’know, when I have a bad day, I usually go take a nap. Dunno if that sounds any good, but since I’m going for one right now, maybe we could take one together? Thought maybe I should throw that option out there,” Leon offered, somewhat awkwardly.

Makoto’s expression softened into a smile. Quite frankly, there was nothing he wanted more than to curl up with his lover and take a reset from the crappy day he was having.

“I would love that,” he said with a sigh, which, if anything, was more of an exhausted one.

“Sounds good.”

Makoto fallowed Leon into his room, taking a corresponding pause upon seeing the other stop in his tracks.

“So would ya like to cuddle or just sleep?”

“God, I would do anything to cuddle right now,” Makoto replied with an exhausted sigh.

“Aight. Just making sure.”

Whenever the two cuddle, they often fluctuate between big and little spoon, but with naegi’s mood being what it was, he was able to melt into Leon’s arms quite easily.

“So what happened? D’ya wanna talk about it, naeggs?” Makoto blushed at the nickname.

With a light groan, Makoto began explaining.

“Well, I lost my phone this morning, and took three hours trying to look for it. Then, we had this big assignment that I completely forgot about. Byakuya wouldn’t lay off my case about it. Then, I had to tutor someone, but she was really impolite. Didn’t even listen. And on top of all of that, I didn’t know it would rain, so I didn’t bring an umbrella. But that backfired.”

Leon gazed at his boyfriend, sympathy visible on his face. He was quiet, not exactly knowing how to console him without being awkward. At a lack for words, he pulled naegi closer to him.

“Damn. I’m sorry dude, that really sucks. But you’re here now, and I’m not gonna get mad at you.”

Makoto gripped the back of his shirt, burying his head into his lover’s shoulder, receiving a hand cupping his head. “Thank you.”

He shifted his head slightly to be able to hear Leon’s heartbeat, which was no doubt calming to him.

The hug began to relax as they both listened to the steady breathing of the other.

Leon nervously started playing with Makoto’s hair.

“I noticed that you were going to take a nap earlier,” Makoto mumbled, sleepiness present in his voice.

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Are you ok?” Makoto raised his head slightly in attentiveness.

“Ehh. Had a rough day, man.”

“Oh? What happened?” Makoto shifted up slightly, pressing their heads together.

“Practice was shit. They made us play in the rain, and coach was just being a huge dick. But whatever. Nothing a nap can’t fix.”

“I’m sorry.”

”nah you don’t need to apologize. It’s cool.”

Makoto rested his head back on his boyfriend’s chest, once more deepening his breathing.

“Anyways, I’m probably gonna get some shut-eye if that’s ok,” Leon mumbled.

“Sounds good.”

Leon pulled the blanket over the two of them. It was a large gray one, and quite fuzzy as well. It seemed to chase away the remaining cold that seemed to still linger around naegi. He immediately melted under it.

Leon placed his hand in Makoto’s hair, running through it lovingly.

Pretty soon, Makoto could feel his eyelids become heavy, quickly pulling him into a dark, heavy abyss, as sleep fallowed him soon after.

and in a short amount of time, quiet snoring could be heard coming from Leon as well as they had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Nearly four hours had passed since the two had fallen asleep. But soon, Leon could feel himself slowly emerge back into consciousness, but he kept his eyelids shut in attempt to fall back asleep.

He tried opening them at one point, but the window next to them emitted a bright light from the sun beginning to set. So he sat still for another minute.

Slowly, he tried opening his eyes once more. This time, he was successful. He took a half-lidded glance at the familiar surroundings, re-engaging his senses after a long rest.

But unexpectedly, he felt something, or someone, shift.

That was when he remembered he had fallen asleep with Makoto. He glanced down to his chest to see the brown-haired boy still sleeping peacefully, snuggled up to him.

Careful not to wake him, Leon placed a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead, seeing his expression soften.

His limbs were still loosely entangled with Makoto’s from when they both laid down together a couple hours back.

Leon couldn’t help but to smile at how cute his boyfriend was. “God.. what did I do to deserve you?”


End file.
